


Jeanne's Trip To The Beach

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jeanne’s trip to the beach takes a bit of a turn when she realizes that it’s a nude beach.





	Jeanne's Trip To The Beach

Running onto the beach with a bright smile on her lips, Jeanne couldn’t believe that she had actually found a spot on the beach that didn’t have a single person on it. She didn’t know if she was just lucky or if she had unbelievable timing to find such a perfect spot close to the water but away from the massive crowd. It didn’t quite matter to her as she laid her beach blanket down on the ground in front of her and gently sat down on it before looking out at the water. She had rushed to get here today, but now that she was here, Jeanne knew that she could take a moment and just… breathe.

As she closed her eyes, that’s exactly what she did. Even as a few faint voices seemed to pass by her, the blonde kept her eyes closed as she took in the scent of the ocean around her. It was wonderful in her mind that she actually made it. When her eyes opened, however, she was greeted with a sight that she hadn’t been expecting. Almost a dozen people in the water and around her on the sand were all completely naked. A deep red tint flushed over her cheeks as she realized that it seemed like she was the only one that  _ wasn’t _ naked like this. “W-Wait… I didn’t… I didn’t arrive at a nude beach…”   
  
Her eyes darted from person to person around her, watching as they shared a glance with her and then mumbled to themselves. It was clear after a few pairings that they were wondering just why she wasn’t naked but still on the beach. Jeanne slowly picked up her blanket and shook her head as she darted away from the crowd that seemed to magically form around her. Maybe she made a mistake and ended up at the nude section of the public beach. She didn’t know. All she knew was that she needed to get away and find a better spot. “I hope that there aren't any more like them…”

However, she quickly made her way underneath the pier that was in the middle of the beach and took a breath. There was shade, plenty of water around her, and it seemed that she was alone for now. Even if this was a nude beach and she didn’t realize it, she wouldn’t have to worry as long as she stayed here in this spot. “I didn’t think nude beaches were a thing here… I remember hearing rumors about one from the other servants, but this… Is definitely not what I expected to come across today…” Her eyes closed as she tried to take a deep breath, wanting to calm herself before actually laying back down and incidentally ending up in the middle of more nude beachgoers.

When Jeanne opened her eyes again, she was still alone and there wasn’t anyone around her that she could see. Maybe a few people in the ocean, but none that she would be making direct eye contact with. She slowly laid her blanket back down onto the sand and laid on her stomach. Another gentle breath left her as she looked directly out at the water. Maybe just a moment of silence would be enough to calm her down and allow her to enjoy her time at the beach again.

After a moment or two of keeping to herself, it seemed to do just that. Her heart rate slowed down and she could feel a smile coming to her lips as she listened to the sound of the waves crashing down in front of her. There wasn’t a need to have sunscreen in the spot Jeanne was in and that made her smile grow just a little bit larger. Admittedly, she had purely forgotten it in her excitement tog et to the beach. But now that she was alone and in the shade, it didn’t seem like it was going to be an issue. “I really hope none of those people know me. I’m going to look like such an idiot if they do.” Deep down, she still held hopes that the spot she had been in earlier was just a section of the beach reserved for those that wanted to be nude. But she couldn’t shake the fact that she knew she was wrong in that hope.

Especially when she thought back to just how attractive everyone that she came across was. Every man was chiseled and built like a soldier with a package that carried the same heft to it. Every woman she had passed had a body that either rivaled or surpassed her own with breasts or a rear end that was just as large and perky. It made her shudder to think about how  _ so many attractive people  _ ended up at the same beach on the same day and at the same time. Maybe she was just missing something that they all had. And after a moment of sitting in silence, something clicked in the back of her mind.

Courage.

Jeanne knew that she was a fighter and a servant, but being able to do something like this took a different kind of courage than what she had. She had grown up being taught walking around like that was indecent and just disgusting. And it had taken root in her heart years later as she saw it now. Of course, now that she was older and had a better sense about things, she knew that it wasn’t disgusting. She didn’t really find it indecent, either. Just…  _ odd. _ Being naked in public wasn’t something she felt comfortable being around. But the more her mind flashed images of the men and women that were around her, the more she felt her thighs gently rubbing together. She couldn’t deny that any of them were attractive and definitely worth being a partner to if someone was after looks alone.

Maybe… Just maybe, she could gain the courage to do what they were doing. After all, she was alone in her spot under the pier and it seemed like no one would be finding her any time soon if they happened to look. Once again, a deep blush came to her cheeks as she slowly sat up and onto her knees. The first thing that needed to come off was her bikini top. Her entire body may be something precious and special that she shouldn’t allow to be defiled, but Jeanne knew that breasts were far less precious than her pussy.

Reaching her hands up to her breasts, she could feel herself starting to shiver and shake in place while untying the knot that kept her bikini top on her body. She forced a smile onto her soft lips as she slowly got it untied. An elated but fearful gasp slipped from her lips as the fabric fell onto the ground in front of her and released her soft mounds to the slightly cool breeze of the shaded area. “That’s it… Halfway there…” Another heated breath left her as she lowered her hands down her sides and focused solely on getting out of her bikini bottoms.

Jeanne was so focused that she failed to notice a few couples pinning each other to the pillars holding up the pier and starting to make out around her. Though, since she failed to notice any of them were there, it made her task of stripping herself fully and leaving her body completely bare  _ just that much easier _ . She wouldn’t notice the people that were potentially staring at her, even if they were solely focused on themselves and not bothering with her.

When the bottoms finally hit the ground, Jeanne felt a swell of pride and arousal bubble up inside of her.  _ She was doing it! _ Naked, standing in the shade, unknowingly baring her body for the few people around her. She was so proud of herself at this moment that she didn’t even scream as she heard a woman let out a loud and shameless moan about a dozen feet away from her. Jeanne’s entire body flushed as she looked over at the direction the voice came from and saw a woman getting fucked against a random pillar. But instead of screaming and trying to immediately hide herself from the duo, she just watched.

It may have been wrong to do, but her eyes were attracted to and locked on the woman as she got railed in the middle of the open. The arousal that had bubbled up inside of her as she bared herself caused her to think just a little less rationally. But that was fine in Jeanne’s mind as she slowly sat back down on her blanket on her rear end. There was very little hesitation as she brought a hand between her legs and another to her supple breasts. Deep down, she couldn’t believe she was doing this. Watching two people,  _ two strangers, _ fuck in the middle of the open.

But that didn’t stop her from pushing a single finger inside herself. Even if it was just one, she didn’t know how good she wanted to feel from this. Jeanne could already tell she was far past her usual self when it came to things that one would call embarrassing. But she was still here in the open, pleasuring herself to the sight of strangers making out a short distance away from her. “This feels good to be happening… I must be dreaming…” The words left her lips in a daze as her eyes were locked on the duo closest to her. Though, she could still hear two lovers on the opposite side of the pier being just as loud as the duo she watched.

Sharp and blissful breaths left Jeanne as she turned her head to face the other pair of lovers. Her eyes drifted a bit past the woman’s body as she turned her head. But as a result, she was greeted with the sight of the man’s  _ impressive _ shaft burying itself into the unknown woman. They were even in a different position than the first two she had spied on. A quiet and almost muffled moan left Jeanne as she forced a second finger inside of herself. She quickly and eagerly began to pump it at the same speed that she watched the pair fuck each other at. Of course, she could feel her arousal starting to spike and grow exponentially as she did this.

But part of her didn’t exactly care as she started to squeeze and fondle the breasts that she had gotten plenty of comments on during her lifetime. It was one of the features of her body that she was secretly proud of but never liked to truly flaunt. Though, that didn’t stop her from playfully pinching her nipples as she watched the duo across the way go at it. They seemed so passionate and so enthralled with each other that a tinge of jealousy filled her heart. She wanted to be in a position like that with someone she knew. She  _ craved _ being fucked so quickly and passionately that she had no option but to just take it. Even if it was another servant, they would at least have the strength and power to make the embarrassing display worthwhile in her mind.

“Please….” Her fingers started pumping faster and deeper inside of herself, causing the breaths that left her to get hotter and heavier by the moment. It didn’t help that she could feel her palm grinding against her clit the faster she worked her fingers. They didn’t reach deep, but the fact that two of them stretched her out more than she had expected them to was enough to bring her to new heights of pleasure with each passing second. “Someone… Anyone…” Jeanne didn’t know just what to ask as she leaned her head back and allowed her eyes to flutter shut in a moment of pure bliss. All she knew was that she wanted to feel the same kind of pleasure that these other women were feeling. Courage was completely lost from her mind as she looked onward at the two pairs of couples.

Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she flopped down onto her back on her beach towel. Immediately, Jeanne’s back arched as the pleasure felt like it was going to bubble up and be too much for her to handle. Though, that didn’t stop her from gasping and writhing on her beach towel as she squeezed and played with her large breast in the process. It felt so good to have a hand on her skin and something inside of her, even if she hardly ever had urges like this. Of course, it only allowed her to enjoy the moment more as a loud scream of bliss suddenly erupted from her and likely alerted the two couples to what she was doing.

Though, she didn’t dare open her eyes to risk seeing that she was being caught. Her heart continued to race as she pulled her fingers out of her cunt and traced them along her slick folds instead. Jeanne opted to focus on her breasts more than the rest of her body, quickly realizing just how much she had been missing when she had a hand on each large mound. Another blissful shout came from her as she planted her back firmly on the towel once again. “So good… Should’ve done this sooner…”

Jeanne quickly licked her lips once again as she felt the pleasure starting to get to her and building even faster and grow more intense by the second. For just a split second, she realized that she had gone from being nervous and preserved to outward and masturbating in the open with people around her as well. It made her heart skip a beat to know that she was doing something like this. Especially when she heard a very familiar voice clear his throat while standing next to her. Jeanne’s eyes immediately shot open as she heard the voice, gasping and almost screaming as she saw Astolfo standing next to her. “ _ A-Astolfo! _ What are you doing here?! Sh-Shouldn’t you be out shopping or something?!”

It caught her off guard for sure, but seeing another servant naked at this beach was something that Jeanne didn't know how to deal with in her current state. It didn’t help that she could see just how  _ well endowed  _ he was since he was standing there naked. But the fact that she could see his cock was just as hard as the other men’s made her heart skip a beat. Was he aroused from  _ watching her _ ? At what point did he  _ start  _ watching her masturbate? How turned on was he from watching her in the middle of the open? All of these questions rushed through her mind faster than she could keep up with before they all finally stopped and culminated into one single thought.

_ Kiss him! _

Reaching out and grabbing onto Astolfo’s hand, she swiftly pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Every ounce of the lust that she was feeling was poured into the kiss and made clear by the deep blush that tainted her cheeks ever so slightly. Jeanne didn’t hesitate to pull Astolfo closer to her and onto the blanket that she was laying on, making sure that he was close enough for them to be able to talk and not risk anyone hearing them. When she finally pulled away from his lips, a gentle and loving smile could be seen on her own. Though, she quickly rolled over onto her stomach to make sure that it couldn’t be seen. “I can’t believe I just did that…”

“Jeanne… You’re at a nude beach, masturbating to strangers. A kiss with someone you know isn’t exactly a bad thing.” Now that he had a full view of the blonde’s backside, Astolfo couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and bringing a hand to it. Though, he didn’t play with her body like he wanted to deep down. Instead, he simply grabbed onto her plump rear end and kept one of her ass cheeks in his hand. “Then again… I wouldn’t be against doing more with you if you wanted… It’s pretty exciting to see all of these people together like this.~”

The arousal on Astolfo’s voice could clearly be heard as she remained on her stomach, hiding her face away from the pink-haired man. She wanted to hide the blush that was on her cheeks while doing her best to make sure he couldn’t hear the sweet moans that were leaving her lips. Of course, this almost meant that Jeanne was unable to see Astolfo positioning himself between her legs. At least, that was until she felt his hardened shaft press against her soft thighs. “Y-You can’t be serious… Right here in the open…?” Something about the thought of being filled and fucked sparked even more arousal within her. But… She couldn’t just let herself get fucked on the beach by another servant, could she? “A-Astolfo, wait…”

A moment of silence fell between the two as Jeanne suddenly turned around to face Astolfo, incidentally putting her face just inches away from his throbbing member. “I don’t…” She took a deep breath as she tried to find the words to describe just what she wanted. But, the more air she took in, the more she was able to smell that sickly sweet scent that coated the Rider’s shaft. “I want a taste before you go inside… Okay…?” There was clear nervousness in her voice as her eyes slowly drifted up Astolfo’s figure to his face, stopping when she met his gaze. “Please?”   
  
“Sure!~” Staying on his knees, Asltofo brought a hand to the top of Jeanne’s head and gently ran it through her hair. “Even if it’s just the once, what kind of partner would I be if I didn’t let you have what you wanted?” He slowly dragged his tongue along his lips before guiding Jeanne forward enough for her lips to press against the head of his member. “Take all the time you want. We’re not leaving until we’re both satisfied.”   
  
There was a sense of dominance in his voice that made Jeanne shiver as she listened to it. Something about the way he touched her and told her it was okay. It made her heart slow down, especially once his cock pressed against her lips. She didn’t waste a single moment before sticking out her tongue and gently swirling it around the tip of his shaft. It was the first time she had done something like this in recent memory but it felt so natural to part her lips and take the first few inches into her mouth. The flavor that coated her tastebuds was just as sweet as the scent that filled her nostrils with each breath that she took.

Jeanne took her time dragging her tongue along certain parts of Astolfo’s cock. She wanted to take all the time she needed to enjoy this properly and let the thought of doing something like this on the beach sink into her mind. Of course, the longer she took, the more of his shaft filled her mouth and started to push into the back of her throat. And that caught up to her the moment it rubbed against the back of her throat, causing her to gag and sputter around the member before pulling back as far as she could manage.

Asltofo watched with a quiet chuckle as Jeanne pulled back so only the tip of his thick shaft remained in her mouth. “You don’t have to take it all if you can’t. It still feels good either way.~” 

Once again, the hand that he kept on the top of her head felt relaxing to Jeanne as she looked up at him with a tear in her eye. If she couldn’t take it all into her throat like she initially intended, then she would just work her tongue as much as she could. Immediately, she made her way back down the shaft and took as much as she comfortably could into her mouth. But instead of pushing further down, her tongue started to wrap around the shaft and rub along what it could before stopping.

After that moment, Jeanne started to drag her head back to the head of Astolfo’s cock before dropping herself back down it. The flavor that was on her tongue exploded once again as she repeated the process over and over again. She even started to twist her head as she took more and more of the throbbing dick past her lips in this public blowjob. Even though it was someone she knew, Jeanne’s heart started to race once again as she realized that she was giving someone oral pleasure right in the middle of the open where she could be seen if a person was paying attention. But that didn’t stop her from allowing her drool to travel down the thick dick that plugged her mouth.

Leaning his head back, Astolfo was left to moan and groan quietly as Jeanne’s tongue expertly worked over his shaft. “I didn’t think you’d be so good, Jeanne… But you’re doing fantastic. Don’t stop.~” He quickly bit down on his lower lip to try and keep the noises he was making quiet. Deep down, he knew that she didn’t want anyone to see them, so there was no reason to make enough noise to attract people to look at them. Though, as he tilted his head forward again, he was able to see the wonderful sight of Jeanne’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock. “S-Shit… I think I’m going to cum…”

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard those words leave Astolfo. The fact that just her tongue and lips were enough to get him off made pride swell up in her heart. Jeanne could feel herself starting to not care if anyone was able to see them or not as long as she was actually able to get Astolfo off. Which was an oddly wonderful thought to have as her eyes fluttered shut. Of course, she could feel his cock throbbing and pulsing against her tongue as she continued to work him over to the best of her ability. She wanted him to cum. She craved for his cum to land on her tongue so she could swallow it. And the moment it actually hit her tongue, the thought of getting fucked how the other women were left her mind. Jeanne knew that she wanted to be fucked by Astolfo and no one else.

That first rope of cum was followed by more as Astolfo threw his head back, moaning into the air with a sense of glee to his voice. He could hear the quiet and blissful moans that rumbled in Jeanne’s throat as she tried to swallow down every drop of cum that he was giving her. But he was quick to pull his hips back and gently rest his shaft against Jeanne’s cheek. He watched with excitement as she swallowed down the last bit of his cum before dropping her jaw to show that her mouth was empty. “Okay… That’s far sexier than I thought it’d be. But, there is still something that we need to do, isn’t there?~”   
  
“Yes… And my body can’t wait. So, please don’t make me…” Jeanne immediately turned around and pointed her plump rear end at the other servant before shaking her hips back and forth in the air. She wanted him inside of her. Needed him, even. As her eyes fell onto the couple in front of her that she was masturbating to earlier, she didn’t feel the same sense of excitement that she had when she was fingering herself to them. And in the back of her mind, she knew that it was because Astolfo was now the one that was bringing her pleasure and lust. Jeanne knew that she didn’t need to look at the couples in front of her. Not as long as Astolfo was here behind her.

Astolfo brought his hands to Jeanne’s hips and immediately pressed the tip of his shaft against her soaked folds. With her on her hands and knees in front of him, part of him wanted to tease her until she begged for it. But if there was any hope of making this happen again, that wasn’t something he could allow himself to do. Taking a deep breath, Astolfo nodded his head and slowly buried every inch of his throbbing shaft into Jeanne, moaning in pure and utter pleasure right along with her. “Jeez… You’re so tight, Jeanne. I feel like my dick is going to melt.~”

She didn’t know if she should take that as a compliment or not, but her heart felt joy as she listened to Astolfo say that. Biting her lower lip, Jeanne quickly tried to keep herself quiet as he started rocking his hips back and forth. The pleasure was immediate, slow building, and intense all in the same moment. But as she closed her eyes and gripped onto her beach blanket as tightly as she could, Jeanne lost her care about people seeing her or not. It felt incredible to have Astolfo’s hard cock buried inside of her cunt and kissing her womb with each thrust that he made. He made not have been as wide as three of her fingers were, but he certainly reached deeper than she could ever hope for.

It certainly only added to her pleasure when she realized she could still taste his sweet and sticky seed on her tongue and in the back of her throat. Being able to have that flavor on her tongue lit her up on the inside and caused her inner walls to tighten around the hard shaft that plunged into her. Over and over again, soft moans and whimpers would leave her throat until she was forced to let go of her lower lip and allow her tongue to roll out of her mouth. “F-Faster…” Jeanne’s eyes stayed closed as she got fucked from behind, loving the feeling more than she thought she would. But it was still just what her body craved.

Astolfo was quick to give Jeanne what she wanted from him. Just like when he allowed her to take her time giving him a blowjob. He swiftly picked up the pace of his thrusts and tightened his grip on her hips. If he was going to get faster and a bit rougher with her, then he didn’t want her to slip off and fall face first into the sand. His lips curled into a lustful smile as he began rutting into her as quickly as his hips would allow him to move. “Fuck… Jeanne, I’m going to cum soon… You’re just so tight and feel so good.~”

Pressing her forehead onto the blanket as her pussy was drilled into, that sounded like a wonderful idea in Jeanne’s mind. Forgetting that she could still get pregnant if another servant came inside of her, she didn’t dare argue against him orgasming again. She was quickly approaching her own climax as well. And she knew that things would only get better for her trip to the beach if she let him cum. A loud moan suddenly slipped from her lips as she felt his hand swat at her plump rear end, sending a jolt of pain through her system to mix in with the pleasure.

“I’m cumming!~” Throwing his head back in pure and utter pleasure once again, Astolfo slammed his hips against Jeanne’s plump ass cheeks as he came. His spunk quickly and easily flooded her womb and painted her inner walls white while his thick shaft twitched and throbbed inside of her tight cunt. But he still held tightly to her hips to avoid letting her go anywhere as he filled her with as much of his seed as he could.

Of course, this left Jeanne to scream out in bliss as well. She gripped the beach blanket even tighter as she felt his member throbbing against her inner walls. The bliss pushed her over the edge and into her own orgasm as well, causing another loud scream of bliss to leave her. However, she stayed in place as her womb was filled to the brim with Astolfo’s seed, surely getting her pregnant without her realizing. But she didn’t fight it as he slowly started to rock his hips back and forth again, causing his thick shaft to move in and out of her and spark more pleasure in her system.

Though, the moment it slipped out of her completely and left her feeling void of his cock, Jeanne quickly fell onto her stomach and huffed quietly. “That… That felt…” She couldn’t find the word to describe just how it felt to her to experience the thrill and taboo of fucking in public while having a friend of hers cum inside of her. Though, she could certainly feel his seed leaking out of her pussy and coating her thighs and the blanket as he fell next to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Excellent…”   
  
“If that’s how you really feel about what we just did… I know a place nearby that we can go so we can have more fun in private.” Keeping his arm wrapped rightly around Jeanne, Astolfo wanted to make sure that she had the option to do whatever she wanted to. It was clear that she wanted more by the look of lust and love in her eyes, after all. “What do you say? We can go back to my place and have some more fun. And we can do whatever you want without being seen.”   
  
“Alright… Sure. I think another time or two wouldn’t be a bad thing. As long as you keep cumming inside me.”


End file.
